A Dragon's Tale
by Tomzilla99
Summary: They say you learn history so you don't repeat it. That it's learned to help build a better future. But what happens when beings of history come and haunt the present? As they say, history repeats itself. –rating may change


**Authors Notes PLEASE READ!: Ok this is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail story so go easy on me. I am also going my own version of the original cannon, there will be a lot of changes but at the same time not a lot to make you or other people hate me. And besides its fanfiction, you're allowed to make changes here and there.**

**For example here is a spoiler for three things I am changing from the original cannon...**

**-Loke is not a spirit in this story, he's human.**

**-Mystogan is not Edoles Jellal and he's not from Edoles at all, he's a completely different person who you will find out about in latter chapters.**

**-I'm not doing the Edoles arc, instead I'm going to try something else .**

**There are other changes that are going to be made and some already have with this first chapter, but trust me you are going enjoy this story, believe me you will.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter/prologue of...**

**A Dragon's Tale**

* * *

400 years ago

A story of a Master, and a King...

A time when kings were kings, warriors were warriors, and when dragons ruled the skies. The Great, War. A war where man and dragon fought for their rightful place in the world. A war that strangely started with a dragon rebellion against the dragon kingdom. The human, dragon rebellion created a new type of magic, a magic that can only be learned by a dragon. And the ones that learned this magic were given the power of the dragons themselves. They were called, Dragon Slayers. Given the element of the dragon they trained under, the Dragon Slayers were able to slay any dragon and gain an advantage in the war, and it seemed that everything was in there favor. However that changed. The Dragon Emperor, knowing that Dragon Slayers would be a problem, and having many human under his control, chose one and trained that human child himself. Being the adopted son of the dragon emperor, that child was able to use and control all of the elements making him the ultimate Dragon Slayer. He became the Dragon Slayers Slayer. A warrior mage with the sole purpose of slaying other Dragon Slayers, and conquering the planet. And it looked like the war would only last longer. However, at the same time the emperor took in his child, the leader of the Dragon Rebellion had adopted a child. Raised and trained differently than how his opposite was. He had also learned to use and control all the elements. He became a symbol of hope and a true warrior mage of honor and righteousness. He was known as... the Dragon Master.

After years of endless warfare, it seemed to have finally come to an end when the Dragon Master, the other Dragon Slayers, and the Dragons and humans of the Rebellion marched on the Dragon Empire's main fortress freeing all the slaves, and slaying the imperial Dragons in the fortress as well. The Dragon Master and the rebel leader even managed to defeat the Dragon Emperor in the process, insuring their victory. However, the son the emperor had taken command of his father's kingdom and gave himself a name. Once known as the Dragon Slayer-Slayer, now took the name... The Dragon King.

The Dragon Master and The Dragon King met on a scarred battle field prepared to put an end to things once and for all. Both knew that for one of them this would their final battle. The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity, the victor claiming the end of the war for their side. By blade, by spell, and by fist, neither Dragon Slayer would stop until the other falls. The earth shook as they released their true power, the fires of true dragons scarring the already scarred earth. But finally, as the sun rose, the battle was over. And the victor was chosen. The Dragon Master had overcome the Dragon King and ended the Great Dragon War. Freedom had washed over the world for any and all. The world at long last was saved. So ends the end story of the Dragon war, and the Dragon Master, who fell into the tales of legend. And how the light glowed for the world. But for every light, there is a shadow hiding behind something. And for every shadow, darkness plots its return.

The return...

...of the Dragon King...

* * *

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: ok not much in this chapter, besides a prologue, but there's not supposed to be. It's supposed to be set up what happened in the past and connect what's going to happen later in the story. If you have any questions what so ever please feel free to ask.**

**In case some people who have already seen this are wondering, yes I did have to re-upload this because of some problems with my computer, so I'm sorry if you thought I was giving up on this story, WHICH I'M NOT, I'm just letting you know why. But I took this time to fix some gramer problems some people mentioned and add a couple things too.**

**Also, let's talk about romance for a second. I'm in to rare pairings. Don't get me wrong I like NaLu, and NaLi and stuff like that, but how about something different for a change. That is why I am putting a vote for a rare pairing. And since Natsu is our character here I feel we should focus on him first. So here it is.**

**-Natsu x ****Kagura**

**-Natsu x Cana**

**-Natsu x Wendy (Older Wendy, same age as Natsu, you know like the Edoles version so don't get weird.)**

**-Natsu x Ultear**

**-Natsu x ****Laki**

**-Natsu x Bisca (Because that's rare right?)**

**-Other rare pairing**

**Please vote now. Which ever gets the most votes will be the love interest in this story. And Probably/most likely not doing a harem or whatever it's called.**

**And please don't forget to review. No I mean it, REVIEW IT!**

**Until the next chapter comes out, I'll see you then.**


End file.
